Hikaru and Kaoru Kagesaki?
by The mistaken identity
Summary: Another pair of twins come into the Host club's life. Just who are these boys and why are they the way are? Why are they sad, angry and scared? --YAOI--
1. Don't let go!

"HARUHI~!" The twins whined. "We're BORED!" They poked at the crossdressing female.

"What do you expect me to do?" The three were still in thier classroom, seeing as it was their free period.

"Entertain us!" They smiled. "Think of it as practice for the club!" They chuckled.

"I don't have ti-"

"OH MY GOD!" A girl next to the window shrieked. A few people asked what was wrong. The frightened girl pointed ouy the window. "LOOK!" A few people gasped once they did.

"What's going on?" The trio pushed thier way to the front of the crowd at the window. All eyes widened at the sight before them. Two boys were hanging from a third story window across the courtyard. One was gripping the other's arm with both hands and still halfway in the building, looking completely terrified. The other was dangling in the air, a small frown on his face. The two were talking to each other. The one holding on began to cry and yell. A group of people had crowded on the ground to watch what was happening. Kaoru ran out of the room. "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran after his brother.

While he was watching, Kaoru fugured out wich room the boys were in. He couldn't watch this and not do anything about it. He needed to help. He rammed himself into the science lab's door, wich flew open due to the speed he was running at. "Kaoru you idiot!" The boy sobbed. "Kaoru! You don't know how much I love you! I can't live without you! I don't know how! Kaoru!" The younger of the Hitatiins blinked at the sudden confession.

"Let go." A calmer voice spoke. "I love you too Hikaru...let me go." A few screams were faintly heard.

"NO! I'll never let you go! We were born together! We'll die together! I'm not ready! Kaoru! You idiot! I can't let you die! Kaoru!"

"If you live without me you will be happier. You don't have to die with me. Let go Hikaru."

"NO! NO! Kaoru! You're slipping! Grab my arms! You'll kill us both! Idiot! Kaoru! Please! Help me save you Kaoru!" The screams from below became louder. The boy slipped a little more out of the window. Kaoru ran and wrapped his arms around the boy's abdomen. "PULL!" The boy sobbed. Kaoru pulled as hard as he could, using all the strength he had. "Kaoru!"

"DAMNIT! Hikaru help!" Arms went around him and a foot propped itself against the wall. "HIKARU! PULL!" They gained a few inches before being harshly pulled forward, almost out the wondow.

"You stupid boy! Let me go! Let me die!" He flailed frantically, clawing at the other boy's hands. "I can't do it! Let me make you happy! Let me rid your world of my negative energy! HIKARU! LET! ME! KILL! MYSELF!" Hikaru, Kaoru and the boy suddenly flew back. The unknown boy's hands stained a Strawberry red.

"KAORU NO!" The boy turned and sobbed into Kaoru's chest. "Kaoru you idiot! I can't live without you! Kaoru!" He jumped up and ran for the window. Kaoru quickly grabbed the boy and held him back. "LET GO! KAORU!  
NO! NOT MY KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU! YOU SUCIDAL DUMBASS! I LOVE YOU! KAORU! KAORU! KAORU!"He let his body go limp and continued to scream and sob.

"Hey...you okay?" Hikaru put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy grabbed the Hikaru's blazer and blew up in his face. "OKAY?! AM I OKAY?! I JUST LET MY BROTHER KILL HIMSELF! DO YOU THINK I'M O-FUCKING-KAY?!" He hung his head and continued to sob his heart out.  
"Oh, Kaoru...my Kaoru...Onii-san..." He hugged himself. "Onii-san... Koishii-san... Kaoru..." The boy fell over and curled into a ball. "MY KAORU! MY KOISHII! " He sobbed.

"Hikaru." All three boys looked to the door. Thier dark friend stood in the doorway.

"Senpai?" Hikaru stepped forward. "What is it?"

"Not you Hitatiin." Kyoya strode over and kneeled in front of the boy the twins didn't know. "Kagesaki."

"What now?" Tears continued to stream down the boy's face.

"He's not dead. Our friend caught him." His eyes widened. Kyoya grabbed the boy's shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Come on." Kyoya put one of the boy's arms over his shoulders and held the boy's opposite hip. They slowly made thier way out of the room.

"Kaoru...what just happened?" Hikaru turned to his younger brother.

"I don't know, but... I think we should go..." Kaoru went after Kyoya and the boy he wanted to know everything about.


	2. A strange explanation

"What the _fuck_ do you know Hikaru!?" Were the word the twins heard as they entered their clubroom. "They could want to fuckin' _kill _us for all we know!"

"Please. We don't want such a thing to happen to you." Tamaki stepped forward, trying to calm the Red and black haired boy.

"_Everyone _wants us dead. Don't feed us fucking _lies!_ We're smarter than that!"

"Calm down Ka-"

"Come on Hikaru! We're getting the fuck out of here." The boy turned to the boy who was, apparently his brother. "ANEI!"

"They caught you... Use your beautiful mind for once, Kage..." The boy stayed in his place on the couch, staring at the hands that were laid in his lap . (Just by the way his name is pronounced 'Kah-geh')

"What the fuck are you talking about now?" Kage crossed his arms.

"I swear... I think I like the suicidal part of you better... He's so much nicer to me." The boy sighed. " Kage look. Look at the boys surrounding you. Do you notice anything... familiar about them?"

The boy surveyed the whole host club. His eyes lingered on Hunny. He swallowed and looked back to his brother."Damn it all..." He smirked. "Good eye Anei. I actually didn't see him... I guess you are useful after all." He patted the boy's head softly. He turned to Hunny. "What's your name Blondie?"

"I-I'm Hunny." He stuttered. He wasn't scared, just uncomfortable. "You never t-told us your names..."

The brothers shared a glance. "Their names are Hikaru, and, as you might have figured out, he is the one sitting down, Kaoru is the boy with the red hair." (Hikaru, or Anei, has green hair.)

"So...Hika-chan and Kao-chan...? Huh?" Hunny tilted his head to the side. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut and slapped hid hands over his mouth. "A-are you okay?!" Kaoru fell to his knees and threw his head back.

Hikaru stood and knelt beside Hunny. "I advise you keep still..." His hands gently touched the sides of the blond's neck. "Call him Kage, okay Hunny?"

"K-Kage-chan...?" Kage sprang towards Hunny and moved to bite the boy's neck, obviously not seeing Anei's hand at all. The green haired boy's eye twitched slightly as Kage bit into it ferociously. Everyone was too stunned to do anything, especially Hunny. Mori wanted to move, but something inside him told him not to interrupt what was happening. Kage sighed as he released his brother's hand from his own mouth.

"Th-thanks Anei..." His head rested on Hunny's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "If I...I don't... Tsubame..." He collapsed onto the floor, still panting, his eyes moving behind his eyelids.

"We'll have to leave now, goodbye." He started to drag his brother's unconscious body away from the group.

"You have nowhere to go." Anei looked back to Kyoya as he spoke. "You can do what you want, but I advise you stay with one of us."

"Why should we? You haven't even told us who you are."

"Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori." He waved a hand at the blond beside him. "This is Tamaki Suoh."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatiin." Anei smirked for a second.

"I'm Hunny and this is Mo-" Anei dropped his brother and his eyes went wide.

"NO!" He pointed a finger at Mori. "You're supposed to be dead for another four hundred years!" Mori just blinked. Anei launched himself at Mori."Shinozuka!" The boy started to cry into Mori's chest.

"Umm..." The rest of the host club stood there dumbfounded. "Hikaru?" The boy didn't listen and continued to sniffle and tear.

"Excuse me." Anei looked up to Mori. "Who are you?"

Anei pushed himself away from the tall senior and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Of course you won't remember! What I am about to tell you all may seem impossible and you might not belive me at first, but I have proof." Anei smiled. "You are my Onii-chan."

The room stayed silent for a few seconds. "HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't see how that is possible. You have no evidence of having any Morinozuka blood in you and-"

"He was my brother in his _first _life. Kage and I have been alive for ninety nine thousand six hundred and twenty four years. When... What's your name now?"

Mori stayed silent. '_This guy's off his rocker..._' Anei turned to Hikaru, who thought this, and yelled.

"I am not! I am perfectly sane!"

Hikaru stared wide eyed at the boy.'_Did he... hear me think that?...NAH!_'

"Yes I did, you're going through denial."

"H-How?!"

"Kage and I are wolf demons!"

"You're a werewolf?"

"No silly!" Anei tapped Hikaru's nose."Werewolves don't exist!"

"But you just said-"

"Pay attention! We're wolf_ demons_. Completely different. As I was saying, Your name?" Anei turned back to Mori.

"Mori. Takashi Morinozuka."

"In his first life, ninety nine thousand six hundred and seven years ago. When Mori was nineteen he was murdered by his lover, how, I won't say. The woman who murdered him put a 'lock' on his soul, which made it dormant for a hundred thousand years. Kage and I have been waiting for the year to come when his soul would be born into a human child, and now... I'm not sure how, but your soul is alive and in this, rather lovely, body." He stared at Mori's chest, as if he was staring into it. "Hey...can I have a peek at you?" He pointed at the spot he was staring at.

"What?"

"Never mind since you have no idea what I'm talking about I'll do it anyways." Anei walked over to Mori and held his sides."No one freak out, please." Anei pulled his head forward until it went _into_ Mori's chest. Everyone screamed at the sight. Anei pulled his head out and gasped for air. "Strange... your memories are still there, but you don't know what they mean... you even remember being killed, don't you?"

'_"Shinozuka!" A black haired girl writhed beneath me. "I-I love you! I'm sorry!"I felt a burning slash at my back then something plunge into the left side of it, setting my whole body on fire."Forgive me." '_

"Is that what that means...Anei..." Mori gripped his head. "I never said I was sorry to you..."

"It's okay Mori."

"Please call me my name." Mori's cheeks turned pink.

"Takashi? Is there something wrong?"

"Memories can be explicit." Mori chuckled.

"H-Hey! Just what are you thinking about?!"

"The time I caught you and Kenta in my study."

"Oi! That's my priority as the last-born!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Oh, you don't remember that...Never mind, It's not important right now."

"Hey." Anei turned to Hunny. "Why did Kage-chan act like that earlier?"

Anei sighed and smiled softly. "You never change." He kneeled in front of Hunny. "Can you close your eyes for me?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something. This might help you understand what I'm going to tell you."

Hunny complied and closed his eyes. He felt a finger go over each of his eyelids.

***

_"Hey Anei-chan!" A blonde girl with brown eyes giggled. "Have you seen Kage-chan? I've been looking for him since dawn."_

_***_

_"Kage-chan!" A brunette ran into Kage's arms._

_***_

_"Anei-chan! Where's Kage-chan?" A brown haired, brown eyed boy stood before him._

_***_

_"B-But! I don't wan't my Kage-chan to go!" A girl with black hair sobbed._

_***_

Hunny opened his eyes and gasped softly. "Wh-What was that?"

"You. I just showed you a few of your previous lives."

"A-Anei-chan... They...used to be me?" Anei nodded. "What happened to me?"

"Many things, but most of the time you'd die of old age." Anei smiled.

"Why did I always ask for Kage-chan?"

"Umm...well..." Anei stood and scratched his neck. "I don't think you'll like what I'm going to tell you next..."

"Wh-what?!"

Mori's eyes went wide and he did what no one expected Mori to _ever _do. He screamed. "NO WAY! MITSKUNI'S TSUBAME?!"

"You...remember Tsubame?"

Mori reverted back to his old self, but his eyes stayed wide. "Y...Yes..."

"Who's Tsubame? Kage-chan said that name earlier too..."

"You are Tsubame. Tsubame was Kage's first lover..."

Everyone stared at the the boy. Hunny's head slowly turned to the boy who was still unconscious on the floor. "I...was his... No."

"He's telling you the truth Mitskuni."

"T-Takashi... I... I won't be his lover this time then!"

"You said that last time. You loved him anyway."

"B-but... I don't want to... He's mean..."

"You find a way to love him somehow, it's a work of the spirits. Don't doubt them, or else your life will be awful."

Hunny's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "I don't."

"Good, then we'll have no problems." Anei smiled. "You all can call me Anei, since Hikaru is already taken." Hikaru chuckled. "Maybe the only thing Kage and I will have to deal with is you, Kyoya."

"Me? Why me?"

"Let's just say there are many things you don't know about yourself that you are about to discover." Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I really should go. Don't worry about us we _do _have a place to stay." With that said he slung his brother over his shoulder and left.

"Well that was rather strange..."


	3. You have to do WHAT?

Mori sat next to Hunny, just watching the small senior, waiting for their morning classes to start. "Ne, Takashi...?"

"Hmmn?" Hunny looked to him, a hint of worry and confusion in his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Kage-chan..."

"Kaoru loves you, more than anything, at least when I lived." He had thought long and hard about what was going on the night before, in the process, he had put together most of his past-life. "Let's just see what happens."

"I... don't want to love him..."

"Let's see what happens."

"You... You're right! I won't do anything I don't want to! Thanks Takashi!" Hunny smiled at his cousin. Mori gave a small smile of reassurance back.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"We have two new students joining us today, please treat them with kindness. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Kagesaki." Hunny's eye's widened. "Boys, you can come in now!"

Kage walked in first. He had slight bags under his eyes, but it was only noticeable if you were looking at them directly. He was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt that had horizontal black and gray stripes, black skinny jeans and white shoes with black laces. Silver chains hung loosely from his neck, each of them had either a diamond or golden ring. Anei followed his brother to the front of the class. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had slipped off of his left shoulder and barely hung on his right. The design made it look like it was ripped, then sewn in several places. There was also a strange looking face on the shirt that was absolutely adorable, but at the same time, creepy. He wore a black tank top underneath that. His jeans were dark blue in color and the knees were blown out.

"Is there anything you would like to say about yourselves?"

Kage just glanced at Anei. "My brother and I hope that none of you will be harmed during our stay." An evil looking smile spread across his face. "Especially you Shinozuka."

"Hikaru? Who are you talking to? There is no one in this class named Shinozuka."The teacher had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"We assure you teacher, there is." Mori chuckled.

"Anei." Both of the boys looked to Mori. "Stop messing with his head."

"But it's so fun! Haha! Watching people have no idea what I'm talking about! Haha!"

"Kage?"

"Eh, he's right Anei. Although, it_ is_ fun." He smirked.

"Since you already seem to know each other, you two can go sit behind Hunny and Mori." The two calmly walked to thier seats, Kage's hand gently brushing against Hunny's side as he passed. The small boy took in a sharp breath, jolts were running up his spine. The two sat down, casually leaning against one another. "Now, who can tell me where-"

* * *

"So..." Hunny had stopped the twins after class, during their lunch period, for a talk. "You're in all of our classes?"

"Yes, although, there are some..." Anei glanced at his brother. "...complications."

"Things we wish to not involve you in. Now that you have met us we, sorry, _I_ have to protect you. There are certain dangers that you are not aware of. Shino, do you remember?" Kage stared at Hunny the entire time he was talking, not blinking once.

Mori turned to Anei. "The things father warned us of?"

"So you do remember. Good, you can help." He still didn't blink.

_'Don't his eyes burn?'_

"No. And there's no real need for demons to blink; our anatomy's different."

"Oh, that's right, you can hear people's thoughts..."

"Only when we want to. Kage stop peeking at him." Anei scolded his brother.

_'Peeking? He makes his brother sound like a pervert...wait! I didn't think that!'_ Hunny started to laugh madly in his head. _'Damn demons making me go crazy... I didn't think that either!'_ He sobbed mentally.

"Hunny? You okay? You look... panicked. Kage! Look at what you've done he's scared to think freely now!"

"Forgive my inconsiderateness." The boy closed his eyes, got down on one knee and bowed his head in shame.

"Kage-chan get up!" Hunny grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him up, sparks running up his spine all the while. Anei looked confusedly at Hunny.

_'He's not reacting the way he usually does... He reacted when Kage first touched him, why isn't he reacting as harsh?' _

"Something wrong Hikaru?"

"No Shino... It's nothing..."

"Ne, we should be getting to lunch!"

"Alright! Bring on the grub!" Anei smiled. Kage smacked the back of his brother's head. "_Grawwn!_" The green haired boy growled and let his fangs show. He tackled Kage who, as soon as he hit the ground, rolled both of them over so he was on top of his brother. The boy struggled against the restraint.

"Anei?" The boy growled again. "Hikaru?" He blinked, his eyes changing from blue-hazel to purple. Like Tamaki's, but his entire eye was this color.

"K-Kage-chan what's wrong with him?"

"Kenta..."

"What about Kenta?" Mori stepped closer.

"Who's Kenta?"

"His lover..." Kage bit into his lip, letting the blood drip down onto his brother. As soon as the vermilion liquid passed the angered boy's lips he returned to normal.

"K-Kage?" The red headed boy couldn't help the blood that spilled from his lip. "EWW! Kage! It tastes gross! Get off!"

"You good?" His blood slid down his chin and onto Anei's neck. "Sorry."

"Yeah, but... Kenta must be here as well..." Kage stood, but Anei remained in the same position on the floor.

"Anei, get up."

Anei's hands moved to his stomach. They laid flat against his abdomen. "If I find him..." He smiled softly. "You'll help me wont you Kage?"

"As your brother it's my duty."

"And as my friend?"

"It's something I look forward to." The boy smirked. Hunny and Mori wondered for a moment what the boys were talking about.

"Alright." Anei pushed himself off the floor. "To lunch."

"Are you sure you're okay Anei-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. It's normal for us to behave harshly when our lovers are near... 'Ya know that's probably why Kage jumped out the window yesterday..."

Kage chuckled. "Was I that bad?"

"We were dangling from a third floor window. Yes. You were that bad."

"Sorry Anei."

"Ne, why do you call him Anei?" Hunny had been wondering since yesterday.

"The way he fights." Hunny raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you'll get to see it... someday..."

"Mmm... _That's _something I remember." Mori smiled slightly.

"Not really something to forget, is it?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now can we move on to more important things; like food maybe?" Anei seemed like he was in a rush to get out of the room and eat.

"We don't even need to eat Anei."

"_You _don't." Anei crossed his arms and turned away from his brother, annoyance obvious on his face.

"Ah, sorry!" Kage's eyes went wide, as if he'd realized something.

"Whatever... I'm hungry..."

"We should get going..." They all grabbed their bags and made their way to the cafeteria, to join the rest of the host club.

* * *

"OI! It's the kids from yesterday!" Hikaru boomed as Hunny and Mori walked in with the were-twins. (A.N.- I came up with that! I think it's so cute! :D)

"Yes, they're Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's classmates." Kyoya hadn't moved from his spot at the table.

"Only for Kaoru to be with Hunny!" Anei laughed as Kage snarled at him.

A shadow went over the boy's eyes as he spoke menacingly. "You...You're not supposed to tell them that Hikaru..."

"They already know of your past relationships with the boy, don't yell at me." For some unfathomable reason, Hunny felt his cheeks flare up.

"Hunny-senpai?" All eyes were now on the small senior. He quickly looked away.

"Wh-what? I-I-I'm not something you all can just gawk at!" Was he going crazy? He was yelling at his friends! Why? Kage had come and invaded his mind. Damn him.

"Ne, Kage!" They all turned to the whining senior. "I'm huuuungry!" He shook his brother.

"Alright! Alright! Just-Just stop shaking me! Dammit Anei!" Anei released his red headed, temperamental brother and sat down. "Ass."

"Why are you calling me a donkey?" Anei laughed as his brother went off to get him some food, obviously pissed beyond all reason.

"A-Anei-chan..." The green haired boy looked to his classmate. Hunny started whispering to him, carefully glancing at Kage every now and again. "Why is it that when Kage-chan touches me I feel... tingly?"

Anei chuckled. "It's a simple reaction, really. This happens every time, so don't think anything's wrong."

_'If-If this happens every time and I fall in love with Kage-chan every time, then this _has_ to be wrong it-' _His thoughts were rushed.

"Hunny!" Anei's whisper was half shouted. He was scolding the blond boy. "It's not wrong... no..."

"B-but..." Hunny looked down, feeling a little guilty for a reason he wasn't sure of.

"Kaoru...Kaoru loves you." A shrill cry filled the air. Anei turned and Hunny looked beyond the boy to see a group of girls that had hearts in their eyes. "The hell?"

"MOE!" They screamed. A girl with brown hair and chestnut eyes bounded to the front of the crowd.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Who would've expected Kaoru, the boy who is to be madly in love with his very own twin brother, to _really _be in love with the host club's loli-shota! Uwaaa! It's too much too handle!" Tears were gathering in her eyes. "Kaoru! You should have confessed yourself! It makes it that much more romantic!" The elder of the Hitatiins was pulled away from his brother and tossed toward Hunny, making the senior catch Hikaru as he fell to his knees before the blonde.

"KYAA! MOE!"

"Wh-what?" Hikaru blinked confusedly. What the heck was happening? Just why was he in Hunny's arms? Oh yeah, Renge...

"Hi Hika-chan!" Hunny smiled. Really, he'd just guessed at which twin this was... Hikaru was lifted off the ground at breakneck speed. Everyone looked to Kage, who now held the boy by the back of his neck. The room was now silent. "K-Kage-chan!" The boy whipped his head towards the blonde. Hunny's eyes widened at how dangerous Kage's eyes looked. The redheads orbs were no longer the same blue-hazel as his brother's, but they were a dark orange in color. Small red lines twirled in his eyes like fire. "Kage-chan..." The boy whispered. The other boy blinked, the red lines moving faster after he opened them.

"Release him Kaoru." Anei stood from his chair, but dared not get closer to his brother. Kage squeezed his eyes shut and loosened his grip on the boy's neck, but did not let him go.

"K-Kage-chan..." Kage opened his eyes halfway and glanced at Hunny. His breathing got heavier and he dropped Hikaru, the teen falling to the floor, but much too scared to move. The boy was _strong_.

The elder were-twin slowly walked to Hunny, swaying slightly. He reached out with a shaky hand and Hunny gasped slightly as cold, bony fingers touched his cheek. The shocking sensation was worse now; much more powerful. Kage closed his eyes again and let out a shuddering breath. "Tsu...Tsu...ba...T-Tsu..."

"Tsubame?" Kage nodded slowly. Anei crept up behind his brother.

"Wh-wh....why?" The boy's body was shaking.

"Wh-why, what Kage-chan?"

"Th-th...at....b...oy....you-" Anei stuck the tip of his pointer in Kage's mouth, which the boy promptly bit down on. Hunny watched as the boy released his his brothers's finger, blinked; this action making his eyes become blue-hazel once again, and stumble backwards. He landed in Anei's arms. "A-Anei?" He looked up, into identical orbs.

"No need to worry Kage." The boy smiled slightly.

"What... What did I do...?"

"No harm."

"He's so mean! Hurting Kaoru-kun like that! How dare you!" Many of the girls fumed at Kage's actions. He looked away from them all, shutting off his senses.

"S-stop..." Anei looked at Hunny. Yes, he'd heard the boy whisper his plea.

"How could you do something like that to-"

"Stop talking about Kaoru like that! Stupid bastards! You fucking people have no fucking clue what the fuck is happening here! God fucking dammit!" Hunny stared at everyone, panting. They all stared at him, eyes wide and mouthes agape. Even Mori and Kyoya were like this. Hunny slapped his hands over his mouth once he realized just what he had practically yelled to the heavens.

"_Go_ Hunny!"Anei laughed.

_'What? What the heck was that? It felt... good! Haha!'_

"Cursing can be fun, but don't overdo it love." Kage had heard what Hunny had said, only because he could only tune out certain things when he shut off his senses; his lover was not something he could, or wanted, to shut out.

"It's fun!" Hunny laughed, completely missing the name Kage had called him.

"M-Mitskuni..."

"You try Takashi! Go ahead!" The boy smiled wildly.

"I...Don't think so..."

"It makes you feel so good though Takashi! Haha! Try! Try!" Hunny laughed again.

"Maybe... when I'm alone."

"Okay...I guess..." Kage pushed himself off of his brother and stood tall.

"Oi. Where's my food?" Kage looked to where he was standing before he spotted Hikaru with Hunny.

The boy chuckled. "On the floor."

"Kage!" Anei laughed.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"I don't wear knickers..."

"Whatever." Kage walked off.

"What just happened?" Everyone who didn't know of The were-twins blinked confusedly.

* * *

(A.N.- I'm too lazy to write what happens in class... nothing really happens during class... so I'm skipping to after school.)

* * *

Kage, Anei, Mori, and Hunny made their way to the third music room. "Stupid teacher... telling me I don't know my shit... I know I'm right. Damn man." Kage was miffed. Their history teacher told him that Edgar Allen Poe had died by suicide, but he disagreed and said it was an overdose of meth.

"Kage-chan he's the teacher. Teacher knows best."

"No, Kage's right. That teacher had it wrong. He was right; we _were _there." The were-twins chuckled.

"You knew Edgar Allen Poe?" Hunny's eyes went wide in wonder.

"We met him a few times... crazy as bat shit..." Anei laughed at Kage's words.

"Kage don't be mean!"

"He scared the crap out of me!"

"He was... a talented writer." Anei smiled.

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"Sounds like you two had fun while I was dead..." They both turned to Mori.

"Sh-Shino..."

"We... We didn't mean..."

Mori smiled slightly. "Joking."

"You... Bastard!" Kage started laughing. Anei stayed solemn.

"Anei-chan?" The boy quickly looked away. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Anei walked waster and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Mori, Hunny and Kage looked at each other before running to be next to Anei. "Hikaru?" Mori's voice held plenty worry.

The boy still didn't answer. "Hikaru. What's wrong with you?" He halted. The other boys following suit.

"I just... Shino's not supposed to be here..."

"YOUR NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"No! I'm very happy that Shino's with us once again, but... I've been thinking of _why_ he's here. Akemi sealed his soul so he wouldn't be here for another four hundred years... Who found his soul in limbo? Who set him free? Who was able to cross the plains? Is it possible that that person is here? Maybe that person is still in limbo? I've been thinking and... I've only found one abnormal energy in the world. One aura that is different than anything else's, but... somewhat similar to Shinozuka's."

"So... you think this person is from limbo? That they set Shino free?"

"Exactly. Hunny." All eyes shifted to the boy. "You... I know it doesn't seem like it now, but... being Kage's lover gives you special powers. Powers you can use to protect yourself."

"Powers? Like what?"

"I'm not sure actually. When you are reborn your powers change, so you can have things like teleporting or the power to control plants. It's perplexing how your powers differ in each life. They can sometimes repeat though."

"Wow..."

"There's a catch though..." Hunny looked to Kage.

"Catch?"

"Um..." Anei scratched the back of his neck.

"Your powers will only awaken if Kaoru beds you." Hunny turned to Mori with wide eyes.

"IF HE WHAT?!" The blonde screeched.

"Hunny this is important. Your powers can be very useful to us and... you'll end up wanting me bedding you in the end." Kaoru got a playful glint in his eyes.

"I-I NO!"

"Mitskuni..." Mori smiled cruelly. It fit him, but Hunny didn't like it at all. "You need to do this."

"Jeez Shino. You make it sound like it's a mission." Anei frowned.

"In a sense, it is." Kage spoke with a smile on his face.

This wasn't happening! They weren't asking him of this! "N-no!" Hunny ran off.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew better than to go after him, so they stayed with Mori. They could have caught up with him in an instant anyways...

* * *

Hunny slammed the door behind him. Where was he? He looked around him. Bed with pink covers, pink curtains with yellow squiggles and bunny holder... Had he really run all the way home? No matter, he was tired now. Hunny flopped lazily onto his bed and sighed. He... Kage... No... He pulled the covers down and threw them over himself; he needed a nap. It was only a matter of minuites before the young blond was fast asleep.

* * *

_Hunny walked through the Ouran High school's gardens. No one was here, it was deathly quiet. "Mitskuni..."_

_He turned as he heard someone whisper his name behind him. Nothing was behind him but bushes and flowers._

_He looked forward again, a door that was not there when he looked back stood before him. He looked around... Still no swallowed and turned to the door, slowly reaching for the knob. As soon as he touched the doorknob, the door turned a dark orange in color. He still proceeded to open it though. _

_What he saw changed. _

* * *

_"K-Kage-chan..." A brunette boy with brown eyes whimpered as hands gripped his wrists above his head. He was lying down on his back. Hunny recognized this boy as one of his past lives. _

_Wait... was he the one gripping the boy's wrists? _

_"Shh... Kage-chan's here..." That voice... Kage-chan?_

_"K-Kage-chan... I-I feel all funny..."_

_"Funny? Hmm... Where do you feel the most funny?"_

_"Ahn... It's... embarrassing..."_

_"You can tell me..."_

_The boy writhed. "My... my penis is where... I feel it the most..." He blushed. _

_"Hmm...Kage-chan might know how to make it better..."_

_"You-you do?"_

_"Yes... I've also felt funny before. I can help."_

_"K-Kage-chan... Yes, please... Help me." _

_"Very well." Hunny could almost see the smirk on the boy's face. _

_The hands that were gripping 'him' moved so only one hand held 'his' wrists. Kage, from what he saw through the red head's eyes, moved down and pushed the boy's shirt up. 'He' gasped and gave a small yelp as Kage licked at 'his' nipples. "K-Kage-chan!"_

_"Please, whilst we are like this Hayate, call me Kaoru." The boy continued to suckle Hayate's pink, pert buds._

_"K-Kaoru! That... Is making it worse and...and... Kaoru!" The boy closed his eyes and continued to writhe. _

_"It feels good though, right?"_

_"Ah! T-too good..." Kage chuckled._

_"That just means I'm doing it right. I'm going to let go of your wrists now, okay? You can hold on to the sheets if you want." Hayate nodded, in some sort of daze._

_Kage groped the boy through his pants. Hayate continued to writhe and whimper, gripping the sheets underneath him for dear life. "K-Kaoru... Ahn..."_

_"Are you ready for something different?"_

_"D-different?"_

_"Yes, different."_

_"O-Okay...I trust Kage-... Kaoru." Hayate smiled._

_"I love you Tsubame." Hayate's eyes widened a bit._

_"K-Kaoru... I love you as well."_

_The two brought their lips together, their kiss got more passionate after a few seconds. "Tsubame." Kage sighed. "I love you Tsubame..."_

* * *

Hunny snapped his eyes open. The figure who was standing over him ran to the window so fast that Hunny couldn't see him move. It jumped out of the window. Hunny ran after the figure. "Wait!" Hunny watched as the figure stopped running and turned to him. In the moonlight stood Kage, his blue-hazel orbs glittering. "K-Kage-chan..." Hunny whispered. Kage turned and ran into the woods that surrounded the Haninozuka estate. "Kage-chan! Dammit! Kaoru!" He saw a pair of red and orange eyes flash in the bushes before they disappeared. Hunny sighed. "Kage-chan..."

His door slammed open. "Mitskuni!" The boy turned to his father. "What is going on? Why are you yelling?"

"I... just had a bad dream father..." He looked out his window again, the chilly night breeze caressing his face.

"You are okay?"

"Yes, father... go back to bed." Hunny bit his lip. He wasn't used to lying to his father.

The Haninozuka man nodded and shuffled off to his room.

Hunny sighed and closed his window. He flopped lazily onto his pink sea he called his bed. "Kage-chan..." He fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chika pressed his ear to his brother's 'd heard the boy screaming and well... He didn't want the alien to know he was worried... "Kage-chan..."

_'Kage-chan? Who's that? And Kaoru... doesn't Mitskuni have a friend named Kaoru?' _Chika ran off to his room to do a little digging.


	4. A near death experience

I'm sorry! I've just been busy, work hounding me... I'm finally done with all cakes and anything that has to do with that. ^-^ Now, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Hunny awoke the next morning _very _cold. He looked down at his body... He wasn't under his sheets? Why wasn't he- Oh, right... Kage... Hunny sat up and headed to his bathroom for a shower. What was the day today? Saturday right? Hunny sighed. He didn't want to go to school and talk with Kage, Anei, or Mori about... Well... What else would they talk about? He stripped himself and stepped into the confides of his shower. Shivering lightly, he turned on the water. The steamy liquid slid down his body; yes, this felt wonderful. Hunny sighed in content. _'What am I going to do...Kage-chan..._' The blond squeezed his eyes shut as he scrubbed yesterday's filth off of his body. He suddenly felt a great pain in his chest. _'Wh-what...' _He crashed onto the marble wall in the shower. _'It hurts... OH GOD! IT HURTS!'_ Tears escaped his eyes. He wanted to call out, so very much. He didn't care if whoever heard him came in and saw him nude; he just wanted this awful pain to stop. However, there was a constricting in his throat. He couldn't yell for help. He slid down the wall, onto the tiled bottom of his shower. He would take anyone to come save him. Chika, his father, a maid, Takashi; that was who would _probably_find him first. Hunny didn't have the strength to sit up anymore. He fell onto his back, now laying in his shower. He felt the water start to rise, something must have fallen into the drain. _'Someone... find me... please... I...I'm going to die... I don't want to die... save me...'_ The boy's eyes slid shut. The water was up to the corners of his mouth now... He was going to die.

He heard something slam, then a lot of yelling. Someone... came for him... thank god...

Hunny held his breath as the water came into his nose. He felt arms slide beneath him. He was lifted out of the water and he felt wind slam into his skin. Wind? What the heck? He was set onto something soft a moment later. There was still yelling. The sound of punching came to his ears.

"Hunny are you okay?" Anei? What was he doing here? Hunny opened his eyes. The green and black haired boy stood over him. "Ah, Hunny." The boy still couldn't speak, the pain in his chest rendered him unable to do that. "Don't worry Hunny, it'll stop soon." He heard an animal growl before the sound of something ripping. The pain decreased slightly. "Hunny, I'm sorry for this." Anei pushed his hands against Hunny's stomach. Hunny screamed as jolts of electricity ripped through his body.

"Anei what the hell are you doing to him?" Another punching sound echoed through the room.

"K-KAORU!" Anei screamed. The pain in Hunny's chest decreased drastically, but it still hurt like hell.

"Hikaru!" A loud ripping sound, then a splatter came into Hunny's ears. Kage appeared next to him. The boy bit at his finger, then started to draw on Hunny's chest in his blood.

"K-Kaoru..." Anei whined.

Kage pushed his hands against Hunny's chest before crying out. The pain in Hunny's chest vanished. Something black swirled around Anei, completely covering the boy and pulling him up into the ceiling. Hunny's head flopped to the side lazily. The boy was extremely tired now. "Hunny... are you okay?" The red and black haired boy panted out.

"K...Kage-chan...?" Hunny talked in some sort of daze.

"Yeah...It's me, Kage-chan." He smiled slightly.

"Wh-What...? What happened...?"

"Something got to you... I killed it, don't worry."

"K-killed?"

"Yeah..."

"What... was it?"

"Something... that would have killed us both. Anei too. Maybe Shino..."

"Oh... What...Was that pain...?"

"It's powers... It can do that... To weaken it's targets before a kill."

"It... was going to kill me?" Wait. Didn't Kage already tell him that?

"Yes." Yet, he still repeated his answer.

"Where's Anei-chan?"

"Healing."

"Healing?"

"While trying make your pain go away, he hurt himself. His shadows are healing him now. He'll be fine."

"That's good... Kage-chan...?"

"Hmm?"

"Was this...one of the dangers... you were talking about?"

"... Yes. Hunny... If you agreed to what we talked about yesterday-"

"No..." He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Listen. If something like this happens again, you'd have a better chance at either fighting your assailant off or making his powers have a weaker effect on you."

"..."

"Hunny?"

"Stop... I... Don't want to talk about this anymore..."

"Hunny... you must understand some things... One; you are very vulnerable right now. Two; we might not get here in time next time something like this happens. If we don't, you _will _die. And Three; three... I don't want to wait another sixteen years for you... I don't want to look for you again. I don't... I don't wan't you to die earlier than you should... Hunny..." Kage laid his head on Hunny's stomach. This sent shocks through his body once again. The blonde, too weak to do anything to stop him, let out a small groan. "Hunny... I'm sorry... I let this happen. I should have been awake. I would have sensed your pain sooner. Anei was the one who heard your thoughts... I didn't even know you were in trouble... It's my fault..."

"K-Kage...Kage-chan..."

"I'm sorry Tsubame... I'm so sorry..." Hunny felt something wet on his stomach. "Please, please forgive me."

"Kage-chan... are you... crying?"

"... yes... only because..." Kage lifted his head. He gently took Hunny's chin and made the boy face him. "I love you Tsubame." Hunny felt tears start to gather in his eyes. Kage... The boy looked so hurt, so vulnerable, so... in pain.

"Kage-chan... " The tears started flowing.

"Don't cry over me Tsubame... Please... You're too alluring when you cry..."

"K-Kage-chan..."

"Tsubame, I'm begging you. Stop crying. I might not be able to stop myself if you continue..."

"I-I can't... Kage-chan..."

"Tsubame..." Kage's eyes turned dark orange again, the red lines twirling wildly. "Tsubame..." The boy let his fangs show.

"Kage-chan..." Hunny's eyes went wide. Kage moved to the boy's neck. "Kage-chan stop!" He was crying again. The red and black haired boy's breath was hot against Hunny's neck.

"I can't Tsubame... You... You're pulling me in..."

"Kage! Ka-Kaoru!" The boy's screams didn't help him in the slightest.

Kage sighed. "Tsubame..." Hunny felt the older boy's teeth bush against his flesh.

"KAGE-CHAN!"

The door burst open. "Mitskuni!"

"Chika! No!"

The boy ran towards his brother, only to be pushed against the opposite wall in a second. "H-Hey!" Chika stared into orange and red eyes with fear.

Kage let out fierce growl. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"L-Let me go!"

Kage's eyes went wide and he moved to Chika's neck. He took a deep breath in.

_'This aura... It's almost the same as Tsubame's... So... Delicious!'_

"Tsubame..."

"Kaoru! Don't hurt him!"

Kage looked back at Hunny. The boy was still bare, chest covered in blood, his hair mussed. Tears continued to stream down Hunny's, now rosy, cheeks. "Tsubame...?"

"Yes! I'm here! Don't hurt him Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Chika didn't understand what was going on here. Who was this boy? And why didn't Mitskuni get up and help him? Maybe... he couldn't? "Mitskuni what- Aughh!" Kage pushed all of his weight against the boy, gripping the smaller's arms.

"Stop... Tsubame... Stop..."

Chika could feel the skin in his upper arms tear. The brunette cried out in pain. What? Were those his nails?

"Kaoru!"

"Tsubame..." Chika was crying now as well. The searing pain in his arms was too much for him. "Stop crying...You're too alluring when you cry..."

"Kaoru!" Hunny's sobs became louder and Chika yelped as Kage's claws went deeper into his arms. "Kaoru stop hurting him!"

"Tsubame, I'm begging you. Stop crying. I might not be able to stop myself if you continue..." Kage moved his head to Chika's neck again. "Tsubame..." Chika screamed as Kage bit into the space where his neck and shoulder connected. His sobs became louder between his screams.

"CHIKA!" Hunny stared wide eyed as Kage did this.

"Mitskuni! Yasuchika!" His father ran to his younger son. Kage pushed off the wall, his teeth still in Chika. The younger boy could feel his skin start to tear, so he clung onto Kage, hoping this would prevent his skin from ripping away. Kage continued to suckle the boy's neck. Vermilion blood that tasted sickeningly salty continued to fill his mouth. This taste... it was so different from his lover's, but it was so good... "Release my son!" The Haninozuka man charged at Kage.

"Kaoru!" Chika screamed as a wall of wind mercilessly plowed into him. "Kaoru stop it!" Hunny sobbed.

The elder Haninozuka man (A.N.- Because I can't freaking remember his name for the life of me! T^T And, for some reason, I can't find the right manga...Can anyone help me out with his name? By the way, I'm using how he looks in the anime.) let out a scream once he saw the dismantled, bloody body in the corner of Hunny's room. It was once a Strassi minion.

Chika began to pant, seeing as a constricting in his chest made inhaling difficult. He felt something stir in his lower abdomen as well. "F-father..."

"Yasuchika!" The man ran towards his younger son, dismissing his fear. Time seemed to stop then, the elder Haninozuka freezing on one leg. Hunny continued to cry though and Kage still sucked at Chika's neck. Chika was panting wildly, his body now on fire. The shadows swirled in the middle of the room, then dissipated to show Anei.

The boy's eyes widened. "Kaoru!" He ran to his brother and bit at the boy's shoulder. The red and black haired boy screamed in pain, in turn, releasing Chika. Anei pulled the boy away and ran to the bed. He set Chika next to Hunny, who , at some point, fell unconcious. Anei leaned over the boy and began to lick at his wound, smiling at the buldge that began to form in the younger's pants. Kage was groaning on the floor now.

"S-sto~p!" The boy tried to pant out. Anei lifted his head and made the boy stare into his, now purple, eyes.

"I'm making it better. If you want it to keep bleeding, I'll stop."

Chika made a whining sound, then turned his head so his wound was facing Anei. "Fine..." Anei lowered his head once more and poked his tounge out, lapping up the blood and covering the puncture wounds in his siliva. Chika bit into his lip as guilty pleasure surged through his body. The boy moaned quietly.

"Aroused quite easily, aren't you?" Anei chuckled.

"Sh-shu-AH-t up... Ahn..." Chika continued to pant.

"Hikaru... That belongs to ME!" Kage tackled his brother.

Chika slipped his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was screaming and wind blowing.


	5. Strassi?

Chika opened his eyes to be greeted by complete darkness. He tried to lift his hand to rub at his eyes, but found that cold metal on his wrists rendered his incapable from doing so. Where was he? Why couldn't he remember? Chika didn't understand. The boy was laying on something hard. His back was hurting from this. "He-hello?"

"Ah, you're awake." A voice that sounded vaguely familiar answered his call.

"Who?" Chika's head was foggy and he found it hard to say the simplest of words.

"Don't worry about that for now, just rest yourself."

"Wh-where?"

"Somewhere safe. Now," A finger was laid on his lips. "you need to heal."

"What?" The voice sushed him.

"Kage! Let me see him!" A muffled voice shouted.

"M-Mitskuni?"

A door was opened, filling a sliver of the room with light. "Hunny, please be quiet. Kage, keep your lover in check." A boy with green and black hair stated calmly. Chika remembered him. The boy who had licked the blood from his neck. Why there was blood, he could not remember.

"I'm not his lover!" Hunny screeched.

His brother had a lover? What the _hell_ was going on? "Mitskuni?" He said drowsily.

"Chi-mmph!" The door was closed and sounds of his brother ceased.

"What-" He was cut off, the feeling of hot breath against his neck distracting him.

"I told you to rest yourself, did I not?" Anei whispered into his ear.

Chika shuddered. "Yes..."

"Good boy, now do as you're told and shush." A tounge poked at his neck, wetly dragging up the skin.

"Please... " He wanted this to stop, feeling a heat already rise in his lower abdomen.

Anei chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave you to rest now." Footsteps were heard before the door opened, Anei slipping out. As he closed the door room was illuminated by a single lantern that glowed dimly above Chika's head.

Chika sighed. _'Just where am I?' _He pulled at his restraints again, not having any luck at getting free. _'Why am I here again?' _He gasped as a flash of orange eyes with red flames in them went through his head. _'Oh yeah... Kaoru, right?'_ He groaned, his body feeling cold, his shin especially. Looking down at his body, his eyes widened in fear to find a dark shroud enveloping his shin. The fact that he was stark naked made his scream. He pulled against the restraints that went over his wrists, ankles and upper abdomen. "M-Mitskuni! Mitskuni!" He got no response, but still, he continued to scream.

* * *

"M-Mitskuni! Mitskuni!" Hunny closed his eyes, trying to blocking out his brother's screams. "Help me!"

"You're not hurting him, right?" He looked up at Anei.

"No." The boy stated calmly, taking a sip at a dark purple drink that smelled like salt. "Quite the opposite, actually. My shadows are healing him. He's probably just scared."

"I would be too if I woke up in a dark place completely naked, tied to a metal table, and being eaten by a dark _thing_." Kage smiled and leaned back into his chair as he said this.

"Why is he naked again?" Hunny furrowed his brow.

He was answered by Kage. "Because when Anei and I fought, apparently I was damaged and by blood soaked him."

Hunny cringed. "So, you're cleaning his clothes?"

"No, we burned them." Anei replied curtly.

"You... burned them?"

"Only because wolf demon blood cannot be simply washed away. And when in direct contact to human flesh, it can be quite poisonous." Hunny's eyes went wide as Anei spoke. "You brother got covered in it, so that's what I'm doing to him right now, cleansing the skin of any foreign substances."

"So how long will he be in there?"

"It depends on how tainted his skin is." Anei sighed. "Which might be a while."

Hunny looked down at his hands that laid in his lap. "He'll be okay, right?"

Kage looked at the boy and sniffed the air, immediately smelling his love's fear. "Hunny." The blonde looked to him. "I promise, he'll be perfectly fine."

Anei chuckled. Hunny turned to the green haired boy. "That's saying, if, somehow, something's wrong with Chika afterwards, Kage will do anything to make him better."

Hunny turned back to Kage. "Really Kage-chan?"

Kage swallowed and nodded. "I'll do anything to make Tsubame happy." He stared intently at Hunny. "If you are unhappy, I am unhappy as well."

Hunny closed his eyes and sighed. _'Of course Kage would...'_

Anei smiled, hearing Hunny's thoughts. He didn't choose to hear them, he had his mind locked onto certain people's thoughts. If he chose to do so, he could choose certain people and hear their thoughts until the day they died. "Hunny, would you like something to drink?"

Hunny glanced upwards at Anei. "No thank you Anei-chan." He went back to staring at his hands.

"Maybe it'll help you to calm down?" Anei persisted.

Hunny sighed again. "Alright..."

"Hmm... You like sweets and you need to calm down... Kage what do you think?"

"I don't know, chain roots?"

"Chain roots?..." Anei put his thumb to his lip. "You know, that just might work." Anei stood and walked out of the small room they were in.

"Chain roots?" Hunny looked at Kage, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a magical plant. It's know to be bitter but, if prepared correctly, it can be extremely sweet. It's also a healing herb."

"Oh, okay." They sat in an awkward silence. "So, um, what does it taste like?"

"I'm not sure, I've never tried it..."

"O-oh..." Hunny bit his lip. Sitting alone in a room with someone who is practically obsessed with you isn't exactly Hunny's idea of fun. "Kage-chan...?" He looked to the boy.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you attack Chika?"

Kage sighed. "It's complicated Hunny." He lied. He just didn't want Hunny to know the truth.

"It's okay Kage, I just want to know. Even if I wont understand, I still want you to tell me."

Kage bit into his tongue. He couldn't lie to Tsubame. "I... gave into temptation." Hunny furrowed his brow. "That boy, Chika, his aura is similar to yours and I... I just lost control."

"You were supposed to bite me, right?"

"Yes... but then he came in... and my instincts got the best of me. We're only supposed to be drawn in by our lovers, but for some reason..."

"Chika's aura was similar to Hunny's, so your mind was confused." They looked to Anei who walked into the room carrying a tray that had three glasses on it. He set it on the table, then sat down. "You simply thought the boy was Hunny. And so, you let your lust for his blood be directed to him."

_'Blood lust?' _Hunny thought.

"His instincts Hunny."

"Oh... So..." He looked at Kage again. "You crave _my _blood?" Kage only nodded. Hunny's eyes went wide and he looked to Anei, who looked away from the boy, trying to hear anyone else's thoughts but his.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Because we tried that once. You did not allow either of us to see you and so, you were killed."

"Y-you killed me?" Hunny's voice was filled with fear.

"No!" They shouted. They looked at each other, then Kage began to speak.

"We would never hurt our lovers, not willingly at least."

"So, who killed me?"

The were-twins looked at each other again before saying in unison, "Strassi."

"Strassi?"

Anei spoke with anger written on his face. "Strassi is an evil sorcerer. He's taken over more that half of the magical world."

"He rules with fear as his weapon. If you disagree or are against him, he takes your fear and tortures you with it until you submit to him."

"So, why did he kill me?"

"Because we are against him." They spoke in unison again.

"We have tried to kill him many times before, but..."

"He always has the upper hand. What tried to kill you this morning, that was a Strassi minion."

"His minions are basically replicas of him, only a lot less powerful. They cannot use your fear against you, only Strassi can do that. They can, however harbor mass amounts of magic to defeat opponents."

"Fairly easy to kill."

"Kage." Anei scolded his brother for interrupting him. "Strassi also has other followers. Different monsters and creatures are bent by his power, some even doing what they are told without consent."

Hunny was about to ask, but Kage started talking. "Strassi can take over one's mind and body, controlling their thoughts and actions. We're too strong for him to do such a thing to us, but it is still dangerous."

"As strange as it is, you are strong enough to resist this power as well."

Kage looked to his brother. "Really?"

Anei chuckled. "Doubting your lover Kaoru?" Before Hunny could deny being the boy's lover, Kage spoke again.

"No, of course not. It's just that he hasn't had any magical training."

"He is strong without it Kage." Kage smiled.

"I'll be back." The red and black haired boy stood. "I need to get some peace." He walked out of the room.

"He means quiet."

"Hey... Chika stopped yelling."

"He probably realized that the shadow isn't going to hurt him.

"Ne, Anei-chan." The boy handed him a cup that was filled with silver liquid that smelt of lemons as he hummed. "Why haven't you said much about your lover?"

Anei dropped the glass he was holding, dark green liquid and shards of glass quickly spreading across the floor.


End file.
